Siria's Story, BookI:Freedom
by Kimiko Kama
Summary: COMPLETE Siria was a Queen, but she hates it. When she rescues a tortured prisoner, Jay. they both find themselves slowly coming to life, but will she find her Freedom in this new life be forever. My first FanFic. Please ReadReview
1. The Rescue Mission

Chapter One  
  
It was one of those cool nights in the city. One of those nights when weird things happened, and as Siria lied awake in her room she figured it would be no different because that's what her brother always told her. Siria squashed her face in anger. The thought of her brother always made her angry.  
  
She couldn't sleep. Figuring it would take a lot to make her tired; Siria put on an extra large t-shirt over her shorts and bra and nudged into some old flip flops. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She cut it into fours and began to think of cheese. She hadn't eaten cheese in a long time. It was her brother's favorite snack cheese and apple slices.  
  
After finishing her forth slice she regretted eating it. The sugar had gone straight to her head. Now she definitely couldn't sleep, and took the long way back to her room. As she walked pass Mega's room she frowned She hated Mega, she hated living in the hotel, but she hated Mega the most. He was so aggressive.  
  
Siria continued to walk the long corridor, but she stopped at the sound of an agonizing scream. She turned to the door were the sound had come from and tried to open it. It was locked. Siria pulled the key back from around her neck. Being Mega's girl had its perks and unlimited access was one of them. Siria looked back down the hall to make sure no doors where opening.  
  
The room was completely bare the walls the same red sand color as all the other walls, but what caught Siria's attention was the chair in the room and the twitching body that sat in it. She walked to the chair and pulled the helmet off the head of the prisoner. His body continued to twitch but suddenly stopped. He looked unconscious and pale. Siria spent a minute trying to wake him. He soon came to and looked at Siria.  
  
"Tr-Trudy?"  
  
"Er-no. Come on I'll get you out of here." Pulling his body out of the chair she knocked of the helmet with a loud clonck. Siria heard rustling through the wall next to her and the sound of a door opening. Cursing under her breath Siria slapped the prisoner across his face.  
  
"You're gonna have to run."  
  
"Wha- ?"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Both moved out of the small chamber and down the hall. As they rounded the second corner to the entrance the alarm turned on. Siria looked over her shoulder and saw that the prisoner was still following her. They made it to the entrance of the Hotel. Siria turned around to see the Technos following her. They were led by Mega. The look of anger and shock in Mega's face scared Siria, But she scolded and ran out of the Hotel the Prisoner close behind.  
  
As Siria Ran through the streets of the city she could think of only one place to hide out: The Loft. 


	2. The Loft

Chapter Two  
  
Having lost the troops following her, Siria walked further into the older part of the city. She looked behind her every so often to make sure the prisoner was still following. Looking up, she noticed the faint hints of orange and yellow in the dark sky. It was morning, she could hide away in loft, but she was unsure about the guy behind her. He seemed to following her not because he wanted to but because he was unsure of where else to go.  
  
"Er- Hey what's your name?"  
  
"Jay"  
  
"Jay, that's nice." Siria looked at Jay taking in his blonde hair and strong masculine features. He was wearing a techno uniform. "Um- Jay, we're going to my place."  
  
"But I gotta get to my Tribe and warn-"  
  
"Oh they'll find out. Mega's probably searching all your usual spots now." Siria slowed to Jay's pace. "He doesn't know about my place."  
  
Siria reached an old Fire Station. The door and windows were boarded up. She turned into an alley on the side of the building. Like the front the windows were boarded up except for a single window on the third floor. Siria climbed the fire escape towards the window with Jay in tow.  
  
When she entered the room every thing was as it had been left. On her left a group of miscellaneous furniture was set in a circle around some tables. In front of her the wall was bare. The windows had not been boarded up and there was a ladder that led to the roof. The right side of the room was filled with mismatched things placed on shelves and the floor.  
  
"Welcome to the Loft." Siria pronounced proudly  
  
"It's small."  
  
"We were a small tribe." She mumbled annoyed. "I'll get you some clothes." Jay moved apprehensively around the room after Siria had gone down stairs. He eased onto a love set. Leaning back Jay closed his eyes and then fell asleep.  
  
As Siria wondered through the bedrooms she came to her own room. Everything was the same as she had left it. She went to her draws and opening it glanced at her clothes. She pulled out her favorite pink top with the shoulders out and the black pants that had two horizontal pink strips on the thigh of the right leg. Siria left her room to take a shower.  
  
Half an hour later Siria walked into her brother's room. The floor was covered in clothes. The draws that went to the chest were smashed, and the bed covers were torn. Siria walked careful across the floor. She could hardly look at the room. She grabbed a blue sleeveless top and a pair of black jeans. Looking down at her feet Siria noticed that she was still wearing her flip flops. That's when she took in the full sight of the room. She spotted her brother's boots in a corner. She grabbed the shoes and quickly put them on. Running out the room she closed the door behind.  
  
"Aseem." she sighed as a single tear fell down her brown skin. 


	3. Full Cooperation

Chapter Three  
  
Back at the hotel Mega sat his computer. He was watching last night's tapes. He smiled. He knew that Siria's daring rescue was un planned and that she was hiding out in the city. He then frowned he didn't know why his Queen would behave like this.  
  
"Mega" a techno eased into the room. Everyone in the base was careful of how they were performing. They feared Mega's bad moods.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've lost them.both."  
  
"Well then find them." screamed Mega in a bored tone. "I don't want him free in the streets. He can ruin everything."  
  
"And.Siria"  
  
"I want her too!"  
  
"Yes sir." The techno stuttered as he rushed out of the room.  
  
Mega turned back to his computer. He stared at the still screen Siria was looking over her shoulder. "Your not gonna get off that easily." Mega breathed as he continued the tape. 


	4. Mega's Girl

Chapter Four  
  
The city is going up in flames. Fires are scattered every where. Jay wondered around the vacant streets looking for what use to be the mall. In a dark alley dead bodies are piled on top of each other. From out of the corner of his eye, Jay, saw a wheel chaired body move towards him.  
  
"See what happened?"  
  
"Ram!"  
  
"This is your fault, Jay, your fault."  
  
"What! This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to build a better world."  
  
"You can't build a 'better' world Jay. No you can't." A smile crept across his face. "Oh well that's the pits." Jay watched as Ram wheeled away in to the smoke and flames.  
  
"Jay," the voiced called out tenderly  
  
"Trudy?" Jay whirled around but could see no one in the vicinity.  
  
"Jay, Jay wake up" It was Siria she was knelt down beside him.  
  
"Ram."  
  
"Jay calm down. It was a dream." She gave him a reassuring look as she held a bowl out to him. "Here I made you something to eat, out of a can, but it's good."  
  
"Thanks." Jay took the bowl as he sat up on the sofa. Siria moved awkwardly across the tables to a cushy chair and watched him eat.  
  
When he had finished, Siria asked "Who's Trudy?"  
  
Jay stared at Siria "Some one special to me, Why?"  
  
"You said her name in your sleep. How special?"  
  
"Special. Look, I just want to thank you for saving me.but why?"  
  
"I had to get away." She mumbled.  
  
"Was he hurting you?" Jay looked concerned  
  
Siria looked up wildly at Jay, "No, no nothing like that but yes.in a way." She stared at the boarded window behind him. She didn't like where this conversation was going.  
  
"You're very close with Mega. Why would you help me?"  
  
"You think I wanted to be his girl." she screamed, "He just takes me from Java's ranks and puts me up in the Hotel to wait on his beck and call. I was a prisoner.like you." The last words were spoken in a faint whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry-I didn't mean-I was just-sorry." Jay looked confused but then said "You were a Zootist"  
  
She looked at him wide eyed "Your, your.I, I got you some clothes and there's a shower down stairs. Siria hastily climbed to ladder and disappeared into the roof. 


	5. Wanted

Chapter Five  
  
The next two days passed with hardly a word spoken between them. Siria stayed on the roof, absorbed in her thoughts and cooking. Jay lounged on the couch. One morning Siria descended the ladder and grabbing a coat from the corner, walked towards the window. Jay stood and began to follow.  
  
"Where are you going?" Siria questioned.  
  
"You don't think you're going alone."  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." Siria put one leg outside of the window. Then Jay grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can't keep me here."  
  
"You wanna get caught! What ever Mega wants with you he's likely to still be looking." She pulled herself free.  
  
"And you, don't you think he'd like to have you back as well?"  
  
"Not as badly." With that Siria climbed out of the window and down the fire escape. Jay was looking down at her.  
  
Siria walked through the market. She hadn't done this in long time. Trading for apples and bread Siria was unaware that many of the people were looking at her strangely. Earlier that morning many of the traders had been informed that price would be given to anyone who knew were Siria was hiding.  
  
As she walked back to the Fire Station, Siria was attacked by two Technos. Siria recognized them immediately, but before she could react they had grabbed her. Facing the ground Siria couldn't see, but heard the rushing of more footsteps coming closer. She expected to be dragged off, but instead the weights of the soilders were lifted off of her. Siria turned to look at her rescuer.  
  
"JAY!"  
  
"You're Welcome"  
  
"You're supposed to be at the Loft." Looking down at the two unconscious Technos on the ground Siria grabbed the food next to her feet.  
  
"Look you can't keep me in that place forever."  
  
"Well, yeah I can't.NOW!"  
  
"What. They don't even know where the Loft is."  
  
"And.They'll be searching this area forever. The Loft is only a block away."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shh. They're waking come on." And running down the alley, they disappeared before the Technos could see where they had gone.  
  
When they had got back to the Loft Siria immediately threw the food on the ground and glared at Jay. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I saved you."  
  
"NO.you put yourself in danger what could Mega possibly have done to me?"  
  
"He could have killed you."  
  
"So.you think I don't know that. You were supposed to stay here."  
  
"I have my tribe to go back to."  
  
"Fine, you do that, but I know Mega is watching your precious Mall and when you go back he isn't just going to take just you, he'll take your special Trudy and all the other damn Mallrats. Then he'll dump you all in a hole and watch you DIE!" Jay stared at Siria in disbelief as she grabbed a backpack and began packing things into it. Pulling the pack on to her shoulders Siria threw a black hoodie in Jay's face. "Come on." She mumbled irritably.  
  
"Where are."  
  
"Away." Jay slipped on the hoodie and climbed out of the window after Siria. He was afraid to argue. 


	6. Aseem

Chapter Six  
  
They both walked out of the city. The trees became thicker and Siria soon turned off onto a dirt path. All the while Jay followed in her footsteps, buried in his thoughts about her.  
  
As darkness fell Siria walked off the path into a small clearing. Gathering sticks around the area she sat down to build a fire. Jay watched the entire time with a curios look on his face. She looked up at him. "Well, are you gonna sit or stand there with that dumb look on your face?" He sat down but continued to watch her earnestly. "What do you want!?" she growled irritated.  
  
"How did you end up by yourself? I'm mean where is your tribe?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have all-night." He grinned.  
  
"Siria looked at Jay. "When the virus hit, my brother and I formed kind of a tribe with two other kids from my neighborhood. My brother, Aseem, was naturally the leader.  
  
"We did pretty well until Ebony became leader of the Locos. He was infatuated with her power and not long after that he joined her militia. We all began to worry because he never came home. Then one day the other two came to me and said they were leaving for a small town outside of the city. I tried to get them to stay, but they wouldn't."  
  
"I went to see my brother numerous times but could never find him. By that time Ebony was living in the Mall. But when the Chosen came to power, I lost all my leads. After the Chosen I learned he had been thrown off a building for his loyalties."  
  
I never really left the Loft when the Technos were around. I only went to the market."  
  
Jay saw the sadness in her eyes. "And how did you become a Zootist?"  
  
"When I was at the market they had grabbed me and made me join with little choice."  
  
"I'm sorry it happened."  
  
"It's her fault we fell apart. Her fault he died." She gave a slit sniff as she rubbed her face, smudging her makeup. "Get some rest we have the home stretch tomorrow."  
  
Jay was apprehensive of asking another question. He watched as Siria quickly fell asleep on the ground. He didn't feel tired. Looking at her, he noticed how innocent she looked and smiled. She wasn't so bad. Jay lied down next to her and fell asleep. He didn't have one nightmare that night. 


	7. The Pond

Chapter Seven  
  
The next morning Siria was awakened by the belting sunshine. She looked over at Jay and smiled. He wasn't so bad. She leaned over and nudged his shoulder. "Jay, Jay wake up."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Jay we have to get going."  
  
"Oh yeah." He sat up and looked at Siria and smiled. "You're pretty."  
  
"Umm. Thanks. Come on get up." She stood and began cleaning the area. Jay helped her. She scattered the wood from the fire. Looking back at Jay, she said, "You ready?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, we should get there to day."  
  
"Where are we going exactly?"  
  
"Liberty." Siria walked out on to the dirt path with Jay following her.  
  
The sun continued to beat heavily on them both as they walked. "It's hot." Jay moaned as he wiped his forehead and looked at Siria. She had taken off her jacket and her black and pink braids were pulled back into a high pony tail.  
  
"Really." She commented in a distant voice. She was staring at the pond off the path. She smiled and dropping her pack ran down to the pond. Jay looked confused.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Siria looked over her shoulder at Jay, and stripping to her underwear, jumped in to the pond.  
  
"What are you doing? We have to get to Liberty." Jay urged.  
  
"Oh shut up, the water is so cool and refreshing." she laughed. He smiled. He wanted to join her. The sun was so hot, the water so cool and she looked so.... "Jay, you know you can come in. I won't look if you don't." she smiled slyly.  
  
Jay smirked. "Fine then turn around." After she had done so, Jay walked towards the pond and placed his clothes next to hers. He splashed water towards her back.  
  
"You loser!" Siria grinned and splashed him back.  
  
Several minutes later both sat on the edge of the pond. Siria was drying her hair with Jay's hoodie. Jay was staring at Siria. She smiled. "What?"  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"In the city you were., but out here it's different. You're different."  
  
"I guess it's the anticipation of seeing my friends and just getting to far away from."  
  
"Mega" Siria turned to Jay who was looking at the pond. She noticed the muscles in his jaw tighten. Siria knew he had problems, she just didn't know what they were. Jay caught her staring. "You know, we should really get going." She nodded and quickly stuffed the hoodie in her back pack. "I'll get it." Jay took the pack.  
  
"Thanks." She looked up into Jay's eyes. They were brown and intense like pools of fudge. Siria smiled and walked to the path. Jay watched her as she walked ahead of him. He smiled and began to follow her. 


	8. Liberty

Chapter Eight  
  
The rest of the day to keep their minds off the heat they talked. Jay reviled more about himself and they talked about life before the virus. The sun began to set, but in the distance Siria could read the sign from where she stood. She breathed a sigh of relief; she almost believed it wasn't there.  
  
As they continued to walk down the wide path, they began to hear a motor behind them. Siria looked over her shoulder as the motor bike came closer to them. There were two riders. Siria spoke under her breath. "Slade!"  
  
"huh?" Jay interrupted her thoughts as she continued to walk. "Do you know that guy?" He pointed in the direction the motorists had ridden.  
  
"Uh.I think so." Siria's voice was distant as she walked hurriedly towards Liberty.  
  
When they had reached the town, Siria searched eagerly for the bike. After a moment or so she found it parked in front of a saloon. "We'll go there." She pointed in its direction.  
  
They stepped into the Saloon and Siria searched franticly for a familiar face. She soon saw one, a girl working at the bar. "Ruby"Screamed Siria across the room. She looked towards Siria and likewise screamed. Jay had a look of confusion on his face as he followed behind Siria.  
  
The girls greeted each other with a warm welcome. Then Ruby turned questioningly towards Jay. Understanding Siria introduced the two and explained his situation. After she had finished Ruby smirked "Geez, another one?" Siria looked confused. "You see that girl right there?" Ruby pointed to a girl with dark skin and reddish brown braids. "She is hiding from her sister."  
  
Jay eye's brightened. "Siva!"  
  
"Yeah.how did you know?"  
  
"We lived together."  
  
Siria looked at Jay as if she hardly knew him. "You never said anything about her."  
  
"It was a long time ago."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ruby called Siva. As she turned she recognized Jay and ran over. "Oh Jay it's so good to see you."  
  
"Are you still with.them."  
  
Siva's smile faded. "No. Java threw me in to the zoo for telling Ebony that she was over dosing her with Paradise."  
  
Siria looked blankly from Siva to Jay. She hardly understood the conversation but knew had something to do with Java and Ebony. She didn't like it. Jay interrupted her thoughts and introduced the both of them. "Siva, this is Siria she rescued me from Mega."  
  
"Mega?" Siva's voice almost shrieked in concern. Jay began to explain his capture as Siria turned back towards Ruby.  
  
"Can I get a room here?"  
  
"Sure." Ruby pointed down the hall. "Last on one your right."  
  
Siria nodded her thanks and walked down the hall she looked over her shoulder at Jay, there was sadness in her eyes. 


	9. Nightmare

Chapter Nine  
  
Siria looked around the room. The walls were a plain white and there was only one bed. She lied down in the bed and began to let her mind ramble. Siria wanted to know who that Siva girl was. She had recognized the name but who was she? Siria's body continued to relax in the bed. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again the walls were a sandy red color. The door cricked open and Mega entered. Siria wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her eyes widened as Mega moved closer. He sat down on the bed and began caressing her forearm. "Why did you do this to me, Siri?" Siria continued to scream, but she couldn't hear her own voice. "No one's going to hear you." He smiled as he began to move his hand down her body. Siria tried to fight back; He grabbed her and suddenly started shaking her. Siria closed her eyes and screamed. She opened them, breathing heavily she looked at Jay. Her body was covered in sweat, and Jay was holding her up in the bed.  
  
"Are you Ok?"  
  
"Jay." She began to cry. "He was there, Jay.He was there."  
  
"Who?" It was the first time Siria had realized that Ruby, Siva, and one other guy were standing in the doorway. Siria buried her face into Jay's shirt and cried again. Jay looked across the room at the guy who had just spoken.  
  
"Shut Up, Lex."  
  
"What? I just want to know who was there."  
  
Before Jay could tell Lex off his attention was drawn by the person who had just entered. His expression showed a mixture of hatred and surprise. "What's going on here? I heard a bunch of screams that could probably wake zombies." He looked over at the bed and smiles. "Jay.buddy."  
  
"You're supposed to be dead, Ram."  
  
"Well I'm not and what are you doing here."  
  
"That's my Business." They both glared at each other. Ram had a triumphant look on his face. Noticing what could happen, both Ruby and Siva began pushing the two guys out of the room. Jay sighed and looked down at Siria. She had cried her self to sleep still in Jay's arms. He gently laid her down into the bed. Jay looked at her sleeping body. Her face was so peaceful. He lend over and kissed her forehead. She moved slightly. Jay grabbed a pillow next to her and taking the blanket Ruby had left, He laid down. He was sleeping on the floor this time. 


	10. Secrets

Chapter Ten  
  
The next morning Siria woke to the glare of the sun. The light burned her puffy eyes. The memory of last night hit her, she had been crying over a dream, a rather scary dream. "Damn dream." She breathed. Setting up, she swung her feet out of bed. She hit something hard on the floor. Looking down she saw Jay, sleeping. He stirred. "Good morning." She said in a singing voice.  
  
Jay looked up at Siria, squinting from the sun in his eyes. "Mmm.why are you always waking me up?" He grumbled with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry." The smile on her face faded as she continued. "Umm-Jay, thanks for last night." Her voice was weak. "I haven't had a dream like that in a long time."  
  
"It's ok, I'm sorry about the audience."  
  
"Jay, you didn't tell them did you? I mean about Mega.and me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, I'd like to keep that secret for awhile."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They smiled at each other. At least no one would know about her and Mega.At least for now. 


	11. Life's Little Surprises

Sorry about the short chapters I wrote this during the summer so I'm actually finished I just have to type it up.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Later that day Siria sat at a table with Jay and Lex. Earlier things had been explained (Siria was a fellow prisoner who helped Jay.) and Lex was a lot nicer to Siria. Jay and Lex were talking about the going on of the city.  
  
Siria found her attention was soon drawn from the conversation by a short brown skinned girl with blonde braids. She was talking to Siva and when she finished the girl walked to her room. Siria recognized the girl's braids as those belonging to the second rider on Slade's bike. She got up from her seat and went to the door were the girl had disappeared into. When she knocked on the door the girl opened it. There was a look of annoyance on her face that scared Siria in her recognition of who it was.  
  
"Eb. I hate to be a bother but do you know a guy named Slade?" Siria's voice faltered several times throughout the sentence. The girl looked Siria over before rolling her eyes and pushing the door all the way open.  
  
Sited on the twin bed was a pale guy with tangled black hair. He was putting on his boots when he looked up at the door. "Siria!"  
  
"Slade!" The word was hardly spoken before they were in a friendly embrace. Siria could hardly speak and kept looker at the girl who now seemed interested in her nails. Slade introduced her, his face a complete smile.  
  
"Siria, this is Ebony."  
  
"I know, she's that leader of the locust the one who is supposedly crazy.believes in Zoot or something.  
  
Ebony looked at her "I've been known for better things then that."  
  
Before Siria could react Jay came up to her. "Siria, I need you to do some- Ebony!" there was a look of astonishment on his face.  
  
"Hello Jay." her lips curled into a seductive smile.  
  
"Jay is there something you need?" Siria had a look of hope on her face that Jay would relieve her of this bad situation, but he was no help.  
  
"No.. There's nothing." His eyes were locked on Ebony. Slade grabbed Siria's hand and headed towards a table.  
  
"We have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled down on Siria. Sitting down She mumbled her thanks and looking back at the door Siria noticed it was closed. She turned back to Slade.  
  
"Why are you with her?"  
  
"What? I just saved her she was in trouble."  
  
"Slade you know what she did."  
  
"You can't really blame other's for the death of your brother." Siria sighed. "She's a good person. You remember when your mother told you never to play with matches so then they became a mystery. a power. That's Ebony."  
  
Siria looked at Slade as if he were crazy. "A POWER! Oh that's a lovely piece of work."  
  
Slade ignored her. "Besides there are worse people in the world then Ebony, you know Java?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She's been brainwashing Ebony to believe in Zoot, and that's her own sister."  
  
"Well then both of them are no good, and there is nothing you can say I WON'T TRUST HER." Siria was standing and most of the Saloon was looking at her.  
  
"Siria you can, you're just going to have to let go."  
  
"Seems easy enough, but Slade when you first played with matches didn't you burn yourself." With that Siria went to her room.  
  
That night Siria lied in the bed and Jay was on the floor, but not to close to the bed." Jay you said there was something you wanted me to do, what is it?"  
  
"Oh. Lex thought it would be a good idea for you to go to the Mall."  
  
"In the City?"  
  
"Well I can't go."  
  
"I'm glad you realize that."  
  
"And so I figured you could find some way in."  
  
"Well. I'll have to think about it." With that she blew out the candle. Siria was half asleep when she heard rustling in the room. "Jay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't sleep on that floor another night." Siria sighed and moved over."  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"I was practically asleep."  
  
"I was trying not to wake you."  
  
"Well it didn't work."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After awhile Siria turned on to her back and look at the ceiling. "Jay."  
  
"What." There was an irritated undertone to his voice.  
  
"I'll leave tomorrow; I think Slade could give me a ride to the out skirts."  
  
Jay turned over. "So you'll do it."  
  
"Yeah." Siria sighed  
  
"Siria, thanks."  
  
"Whatever."Siria turned over and quickly played like she was asleep. She didn't want to go back to the city but Jay.needed her? 


	12. The Bodyguard

Chapter Twelve  
  
The next morning clouded with anticipation of rain. Siria to movement in the room, turning over she noticed the bed was empty except for her. She looked up and saw that Jay was putting on his boots. "Good morning, Jay"  
  
"Oh hey, did you know you kicked in your sleep."  
  
"I'm told that a lot. Jay I'm sorry I was cross last night. I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"I know me to."  
  
"Trudy?"  
  
"Yeah...something likes that. Um, Siria, could you deliver a message for me."  
  
"You want me to tell her that you miss her."  
  
Jay nodded. He looked at Siria who was still lying in bed, her braids where messy. He smiled. "I think you better get ready."  
  
"Well I'm waiting for you to leave." She grinned. Jay looked confused at first but catching the hint left the room. After he had left Siria hurriedly changed and grabbing her sack left the room.  
  
When she left her room she could see Slade and Ebony, both where arguing. She was startled when Jay showed up next to her looking in the same direction.  
  
"Ebony you're not going to the city."  
  
"And who are you, my mother!"  
  
"You know what happened last time."  
  
"Well I'll be ready for her this time."  
  
"What's going on?" Jay looked awkwardly at the two of them.  
  
"Jay!" Ebony smiled sweetly. "I heard that Siria is going to the city and I wanted to with her...to protect her."  
  
"WHAT?" Siria's eyes were full of anger as she looked from Jay to Ebony. "I am not taking her with me. I don't need protection." She finished her last sentence looking back at Jay who seemed to be in great thought.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea."  
  
"Jay, NO!" Siria looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Siria this would be good, amber knows Ebony so they wouldn't think you were with Mega."  
  
Ebony looked triumphantly at Siria. "Well then, it's settled."  
  
Siria glared at Jay as if he had betrayed her. She turned to Slade. "Slade could you give me...us a ride.  
  
"Sure" Slade looked as disappointed as Siria felt as the three of them walked out of the saloon towards the red truck. 


	13. To the Mall

Chapter Thirteen  
  
The trip was short and Siria hated coming back to the city. She didn't want to be so close to Mega. The truck stopped. Slade had not said a word the entire trip. As Ebony slipped out of the truck Slade grabbed Siria's arm. "Watch her." Siria nodded and got out of the truck as Slade let go of her arm. The two stood in the dirt road as the truck turned around and headed back to Liberty. Siria wished she was in it.  
  
"Well are you coming."  
  
Siria turned around. Ebony wasn't looking at her, but walking towards the city. Siria followed. This was definitely getting worse.  
  
The city was somewhat deserted as Ebony and Siria made their ways through the streets. When they got near the mall Siria instead of continuing on the path towards the mall turned into the alley. Ebony ran behind her. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"Jay said I had to bring you along, but we're doing this my way."  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. "Fine, what are we doing?"  
  
As they walked Siria explained her plan to get into the mal unseen. "My aunt owned a book store in the mall. She didn't have any kids so before she got sick she started to prepare for me and my brother to stay in the mall with some kid I had hardly met."  
  
"do you know what this kid's name is?"  
  
"I don't remember, but my aunt built a tunnel between this building and the mall." Siria placed her hand on the building next to her.  
  
"And no one knows about this tunnel."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
As soon as Siria opened the door to the building the smell of old age hit her. Squishing up her face she walked into it. Inside the building was in shambles like most buildings in the city.  
  
Siria reached a door that opened to stairs that went to the basement. Pulling out a flash light, Siria walked down the stairs. Ebony followed behind her an unsure look plastered plainly on her face. Siria instinctively tried the light switch. A small glow of light showered the room. It was small and empty except for a vault door across the room in the wall.  
  
Siria walked across the room pulling up her sleeve to revile a tattoo of a dove with numbers written just above the wing. Siria used the combination on the vault lock. The door opened. As the two walked in to the tunnel Siria flipped another switch that flooded the tunnel with light. She then closed the vault door.  
  
The tunnel wasn't that long and they soon reached the door at the end. The combination didn't work. "Shit! The locks jammed."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
  
Siria looked at Ebony. Turning around she pulled a pin out of her hair. Looking at the lock Siria stuck the pin inside and moved it around till there was a loud click that echoed. "I had a thing for this pickpocket in high school."  
  
"So what made you fall for Jay?"  
  
Siria looked back at Ebony. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ebony smirked and pushed the door open. As the two walked out into the mall Ebony noticed that they were in her old room. Sitting down in her bed ebony began to relax. "What are you doing?" Siria could hardly realize what was going on.  
  
"It's my bed!"  
  
"Is that how you know Jay, same tribe?"  
  
"Something likes that." Ebony got up and they walked into the mall and up the stairs.  
  
The people were seated all around the café. They looked up at Ebony; there was shock on every face. There were two girls holding babies, one with dark purple hair and the other with blonde zulu knots, a guy with brown hair and a girl with bright pink hair. The girl with Zulu knots was the first to speak.  
  
"Hello Ebony."  
  
"Amber."  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Siria."  
  
The guy looked confused. "How did you get in, the place is locked down.  
  
Siria smiled weakly. "The tunnel."  
  
"The tunnel, you know about the tunnel."  
  
"Jack, what tunnel?" The girl with purple hair said.  
  
"Trudy, there is a tunnel that leads in the mall. Only three people can get in: me, a girl, and her brother." He looked back at Siria. "You're that girl aren't you?"  
  
Siria nodded. "Um...yeah I guess I am." She looked at Trudy.  
  
"Well then Ebony what are you doing here?" Amber spoke softly.  
  
"I'm just the body guard Amber, she's the messenger."  
  
Amber looked at Siria there was relief in her voice as she repeated the question. When she had finished Siria sighed. "Jay wants to know what's going on, so he can make a plan of action."  
  
"Is he coming back?" interrupted Trudy.  
  
"If he is needed."  
  
"If he is needed, he is needed!"  
  
"Trudy!" Amber shouted.  
  
Siria began to stumble over her words. "Trudy...I don't think he should come...not now, not if Mega wants him."  
  
"WHAT!? Who are you to decide for him?" Trudy now stood out of her chair and glared at Siria.  
  
"She saved his life, keeping him safe, Trudy. You should be grateful." Ebony glared back at Trudy.  
  
"I don't care. I wanna see him." With that Trudy left the room still holding the child in her arms.  
  
Amber sighed and looked at Siria. "Sorry, she's taking it kind of hard. You can tell Jay the job Mega offered me isn't working out so we need more outside help that hasn't been influenced. We sent in a spy, Ellie, so she isn't here."  
  
Siria had a worried look on her face as she nodded. She looked at the girl with bright pink hair; the girl looked back and smiled. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Siria smiled and relaxed a bit. "I'm Selene. You two are gonna need a room for the night."  
  
Thanks, but we should be going." Ebony smiled as Siria looked in astonishment at her. "Jay doesn't want us to stay in the city."  
  
Amber looked unconvinced. "And you're going along with it."  
  
"What can I say?" Amber looked at her and then Jack let the two of them out of the Mall.  
  
As the two sat on a rock in the outskirts of the city Siria looked at Ebony. "Slade isn't coming."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So why'd you lie?"  
  
"It's complicated; look I don't want to talk about it. Slade'll be here in the morning."  
  
Siria rolled her eyes and lay out in the grass. Her lids grew heavy as she looked into the starry sky. Her last thoughts were of Jay.  
  
While Siria lay peacefully asleep, Jay was in Liberty thinking of her. The day had gone slowly and he found himself thinking more of her every minute. What if she were having a nightmare? He wasn't there to wake her up. And what if she were captured? He couldn't protect her. But despite their record together, he knew ebony wouldn't let Siria get hurt. He also noticed himself thinking less and less of Trudy. He knew she was ok, so there was no cause for worry. He figured he could make up for lost time once he got back...or could he, was there something holding him back? 


	14. Confessions and a Plan

Chapter Fourteen  
  
The next morning, Siria woke to the sound of a truck moving up the road. Ebony was standing out in the dirt path as the truck stopped. Curing under her breath Siria hurried towards the truck. There was hardly a ward spoken between them. As the truck drove into Liberty, Siria spotted Jay sitting in front of the saloon. He stood as the truck came to a stop and Siria jumped out. Before they knew it they were hugging. Ebony stared at two; she knew where this was going.  
When Jay let go of Siria his face took a serious gaze. "We are getting ready for a meeting; we were waiting for you two."  
"Not now Jay, I'm starving."  
"You can eat after."  
"No, seriously, I've got to eat something. I didn't have anything yesterday."  
Jay looked concerned. "Didn't you eat at the Mall?" Siria gave Jay a look that answered his question then glared accusingly in Ebony's direction. Ebony was seated at a table with her sister and the rest. She had calm look about her despite her constant movement that was concentrated in her hands. Jay turned and looked in the same direction. "I'm not even going to ask." He sighed grabbing her arm. "Come on."  
The two sat at with the rest. Eyeing Siria Ebony began to speak. "Ok, You guys look, Mega still has a strong hold on the city. Amber sent in a spy, but I'm not so sure..."  
"Who?" Lex interrupted.  
"Ellie." Ebony didn't look in Lex's direction. "I'm not sure she can pull it off and Amber is looking for outside help. I feel we need as much info on Mega as possible." She then looked at Ram.  
"I have nothing...determined, good with computers...but nothing."  
"Well I need something."  
"What about Java?" Siria spoke softly.  
"What?" Ebony couldn't help looking at Siria.  
"You heard me I know I didn't stutter." Siria wasn't looking at Ebony. She was hungry and there for very irritated.  
"I can handle her."  
"Oh really, I never saw that. You couldn't handle anything, to busy worshiping Zoot."  
"It's not like you can do anything...Why are you here anyways?"  
"Seems I was here to help, but you people have nothing, nothing that is going to bring Mega down."  
"You sound like you know something?" Ram looked at her.  
"Obviously more then you do." Jay was staring at her but she wasn't paying attention.  
"Then share." Ebony crossed her arms. Siria smiled and left the table. When she was in her room, Ebony looked at Jay. "What's her story?"  
"It's not what you think."  
"This is important she could be a spy." Ram said.  
"She isn't."  
Siva looked calmly at Jay. "Didn't you say she saved you at the Hotel?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Then she's a spy man." Lex groaned.  
"No." Jay began to panic.  
Soon Siria walked back to the table her hand clutched around something bulky. When she reached the table her triumphant smile faltered at the accusing looks. Ebony was smiling. "How did you know Jay was a prisoner?"  
"I didn't"  
"Then why were you in the Hotel."  
"Like it's any of your business."  
"It is, how do I know you're not a spy?"  
"Because if I was I wouldn't be giving you this." Siria let the key, which was still on a chain, dangle from her hand. A smile spread across her face.  
"A key."  
"Not just any key, this key was a gift Mega gave me. It will get you into any room in the hotel."  
"So you worked for Mega...you still could be a spy."  
"I didn't work for Mega...I was his girlfriend. I consider this payback." Ebony couldn't speak. What could she say? Nothing. Siria regained her triumphant smile and walked back to her room. She was through with this bunch.  
  
That night, when Jay entered her room Siria was reading a book. Her braids were out of the usual ponytail and sat in waves around her face. She looked up when he sat on the edge of the bed. "How was the meeting?"  
"No good, but Ebony and Lex are going into the city to try and build an army."  
"That's nice." Siria sighed.  
"Siria you should have been there."  
"What for?"  
"You could have helped."  
"I gave you all I have; besides I can't work with them if they think I'm a spy."  
"I see what you mean."  
After Jay undressed he moved in to the bed next to Siria. She was laying back in the bed staring at the ceiling. "Jay, why didn't you get your own room?"  
"I was but that night you had that nightmare I felt I should stay just in case you had another."  
She looked at him and grinned. "I'm a big girl you know."  
"Yeah, I know." Jay stared at Siria and in an impulse he kissed her. But Siria quickly pulled back and looked at Jay.  
"What about Trudy?" There was confusion in her voice.  
"I have feelings for you. I know that...there is no Trudy." Siria smiled and they kissed. The kiss became deeper and the candle next to the bed gave off a soft glow as their bodies moved rhythmically together. 


	15. The Morning After

Chapter Fifteen  
  
The next morning Siria woke to the glare of the sun. Her body lay tangled with Jay's and the memory of last night made Siria blush. Then she looked next to the door.  
"Ebony!" She spoke under her breath.  
"Good morning, have fun?"  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?"  
Ebony began to laugh. Siria pulled the covers closer around her body and looked down at Jay who was waking up. When he finally realized what was going on he bolted up. "Ebony get the hell out!"  
She stopped laughing and glared at Jay. "I was sent to tell you that you're needed for some last minute details before Lex and I leave."  
Jay looked irritated. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Jay was rubbing his eyes as he said this, he didn't look at Siria's horror stricken face.  
"Fine." Ebony smirked as she gave Siria one last look before she left.  
Jay lay back in the bed and smiled up at Siria. "You ok?" Siria nodded as she lay back down next to him. He put his arms around her as they both stared at the sunlit ceiling.  
"Jay, I hate her."  
"Hate is a strong word, but she can be tiresome."  
"How did you two end up in the same tribe anyways?"  
"It's kind of complicated. It was kind of like working partners..." Jay's voice trailed.  
"It just doesn't seem right...you and her."  
"Yeah."  
Siria set up out of Jay's arm's and looked down at him. "You need to get ready."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well it shouldn't take that long and once you get back we can spend the entire day together." Jay nodded then kissed her and got out of bed. She watched as he dressed; her hair was tumbled and messy. Jay constantly turned ad kissed her. When he finished there was a knock at the on the door.  
Lex entered. "God man, will you hurry up."  
"Sure Lex." Jay kissed Siria on the cheek one last time before leaving the room. Siria noticed Lex giving her a suspicious look. She smiled; who was he anyways?  
When the guys had left Siria laid back in the bed. She smiled and stretched out her arms. Life was bliss.  
That afternoon her mood had changed drastically. Ram had wanted Jay to go with Slade to the country to find more refugees like the ones in Liberty. She decided to waste her time helping Ruby, but frankly she could think of better things to do. 


	16. The Truth

Ahhh I can't believe I'm almost finished with the first book.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The room was dark, and a cool breeze drifted through the open window in Siria's window. Siria pulled the covers around her trying desperately not to cry. She had waited for Jay till dusk but there was never any sign of him. Through out the day she would find Ram staring at her. Unable to bare it she went to her room.  
As she continued to think of how slow the day went the door opened letting in a soft glow of light from the hallway. Siria quickly closed her eyes and played sleep. She heard movement throughout the room and finally pressure on the bed as Jay laid beside her. He turned looking at her and then kissed her forehead tenderly. With her eyes still closed she whispered, "I'm not asleep."  
"I know."  
Siria opened her eyes and stared at Jay, all her anger and disappointment flooded away as she stared into his brown eyes. "How was it?"  
"We found a lot more refugees in the area. Most are eager to get back to the city; country life doesn't suit many."  
"That includes me too." Jay smirked as he continued to hold Siria in the dark. "Tomorrow."  
"Humm..."  
"Tomorrow we'll have a day off; just you and me."  
"That sounds so good." They looked at each other and smiled. Jay kissed Siria on her forehead as she fell asleep.  
Jay stared at the ceiling. He knew he loved the girl in his arms, but he wondered about his feelings for Trudy. Part of him still felt for her. Jay sighed in confusion. Being with Siria brought alive apart of himself, something Trudy had never done.  
  
The next morning Siria woke early to make lunch. She wanted to leave before someone got a bright idea that would make her day like the one before. As she was making the first sandwich, the door to the kitchen swung open. Assuming that it was Ruby, Siria didn't turn around. "I'm just borrowing it; I'll be out before breakfast."  
Oh...I don't mind." Siria's eyes widened as the strong masculine voice began to chuckle.  
"What do you want Ram?"  
Ram moved across the room towards Siria. He whispered in her ear. "Nothing at all." Grabbing the sandwich she had just finish he leaned against the counter. "So...who's the picnic for?" He then took a bite, frowned and threw the sandwich down.  
"That's none of your business."  
"It's Jay, I've seen the signs before."  
"What do you mean Ram?"  
"Oh nothing, just he is definitely a sneaky one."  
"'Sneaky one' yeah Ram whatever."  
"Hey it's happened once."  
"What's with this once business?"  
"You mean he's never told you." Ram smiled. "He stole my wife, an adulterer."  
"What Siva, I see no sexual tension between them."  
"Not Siva, my other wife."  
"You had more then one? Ram you are scandalous." She tried to appear nonchalant, but the grin on his face made her uneasy. Moving closer she could feel his breathing on her neck.  
"Ebony."  
Siria's eyes grew wide as Ram walked to the door. "And you two love birds have a nice trip." With that he left the room and Siria in the same position, eyes wide open. 


	17. Puzzled and Worried

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Siria hardly knew what to do. Why had he never told her? She picked up an apple and looked at it; she had told him everything. She turned and threw the apple letting it smash against the door. She turned and picked up the other apple and threw it at the same place. She continued to throw the food at the door. She hated Jay. When there was nothing left to throw, Siria, left the room and staggered through the hall and out of the entrance.  
  
Ruby woke, it was definitely hard working, but she liked being busy. As she walked into the kitchen she was stopped by the mess on the floor. "What the hell?" She looked down at the smashed food and the mess on the counter. Turning around she went to the hallway were the rooms were. "Who the hell's been in my kitchen?" She spoke slow letting each word form completely in her mouth.  
Lex was the first to come out of his room. "What's goin' on?" One by one the rest came out of their rooms.  
"Someone trashed my kitchen."  
"And..." Ebony wore a black robe, her hair was still in a high ponytail and there was an annoyed look on her face.  
"And I wanna know who it was."  
Jay walked out of his room there was a worried look on his face. "Has anyone seen Siria?"  
Ruby looked at Jay. "What do you mean she's missing?"  
Slade was looking wide eyed at Ruby. "You don't think..."  
"What's going on?" Ebony questioned  
"Seems the heroine is some kind of crazed maniac." Ram looked at Ebony with a smile.  
"You're the only crazed maniac around here." Jay and Ram glared at each other.  
"Don't test me Jay."  
"Wait a minute how do we know she isn't just taking a walk." Siva voiced calmly. She was fully clothed and her braids were braided into one long plait down her back.  
Ruby looked at her relieved. "Well I'm gonna go clean up."  
"I'll help." Siva smiled at Ruby. "I can't sleep anyway." Everyone filed out of the hallway, but Jay was still worried.  
  
As Siva and Ruby finished cleaning, Siva looked at Ruby. "What happened last time?"  
"Huh? Oh...Slade and I told her we were leaving. We wanted her to come. Told her we needed to leave before this new tribe took over, but she wanted to find her brother. She blamed him for our leaving...well actually Ebony, and herself. She trashed his room. Slade tried to stop her but she was just too wild for him to handle. I watched as she tore at his pillows and ripped his clothes. I couldn't believe the kid I babysitted before the virus was so ruthless. So we waited two days, but she nearly attacked us saying we didn't need to stay on her account, so we left. I didn't think we'd see her again."  
"You know if she wonders too far away from Liberty, it could be dangerous."  
"I know I just didn't say anything back there because I didn't want to make Jay tenser then he already was."  
"Yeah..." Siva held the mop in her hand tightly as Ruby began to start breakfast. She hardly knew Siria, but for Jay's sake she hoped the girl would show up very soon.  
  
The sky was clouded over as Siria walked down the dirt path. She was a ways out of Liberty, but she needed time to get away, to think. She had feelings for Jay, strong feelings, but he had never said anything about Ebony and him. Oh yeah there were the girls from before the virus and Trudy, he mentioned them, but never Ebony. Siria's mind went back to when she first met Jay. In their time together he had never willingly mentioned her. As Siria continued to walk and think she hardly noticed where she was going. She began to round a turn, her emotions were cooling. She would go talk to Jay. As she headed back to Liberty, everything went black. 


	18. The Final Straw

Chapter Eighteen  
  
The sun began to set in Liberty. Jay was more worried and paced the floor. Most had gone their separate ways. Ruby was serving the evening crowd and Ebony sat in both watching Jay. "Jay you're really making me dizzy."  
He looked at Ebony and then sat down across from her. "I don't know what to do."  
"Calm down, she would realize it was late. She's probably coming back right now." She gave Jay a reassuring smile.  
"Thanks, but I don't know why she would leave."  
Ebony gave a deep sigh. "Jay, I didn't want to say this earlier, not in front of the others, but have you noticed that...well I shouldn't say."  
Jay grabbed her hand looking at her desperately. "What is it, please Ebony."  
"Ram, I've noticed that he's been very calm about this, bored even by the fact that she's gone. Almost like he knows something."  
He let go of her hand disappointed. "Yeah, but that's Ram."  
"Siria knows a lot, they're after her as much as you."  
"What?!"  
"In the city, they have posters offering awards to whom ever can bring you two in. Ram knows that."  
There was a flash of anger on Jay's face as he got up from the table. Ebony called franticly after him but he would not listen. She scrambled after him. He looked murderous. Jay pushed into Ram's room. "Where is she?"  
Ram was seated at his computer. When Jay came in he clicked the monitor off and looked at Jay. "What are you talking about?"  
"Siria, where is she?"  
"Jay, Jay, Jay...it's always over a girl isn't?"  
"What did you say, Ram?" Ram turned and looked at Ebony who was standing in the door way arms crossed.  
"Ebony...my dear." He said the last words tartly. She gave him a mocking smile and stepped up next to Jay. "Well, I didn't think I'd be double teamed" Ram was standing now.  
Jay took Ram in fully and then charged chocking Ram with both his forearm against the wall. "What did you say?"  
"Just the truth." Ram then pushed Jay off of him. Jay landed on the bed trying to get up, but Ram then charged nailing him to the bed. Ebony was staring in shock at the two of them. Ram had just punched Jay, this sent her into action. Thinking fast she then grabbed a chord that connected the computer to the wall. Yanking the cord free she quickly wrapped it around Ram's neck and pulled. He came up from Jay chocking and grabbing at the chord. Then Ebony let go of the chord and tripping him up he landed face first on the floor. Before he could get up she saddled herself over his back.  
With a triumphant smile on her face she looked up. Her smile fell to horror as she looked at Jay's face. Between giving the first punch and being chocked, Ram had landed several punches into Jay's face and bloodied both his nose and lower lip. Lex and Siva came rushing to the door. Siva's make up was smeared slightly and Lex's mouth was red. They both took in the scene. Siva rushed Jay out of the room and Lex pulled up from the floor. Ebony was leaving the room when Ram called after her. "Why? I gave you power, just what you wanted, right?"  
"Don't get me wrong I like power, but for once something better came along." She then left. Going into Jay's room she saw Jay was being treated by Siva. "Siva could you leave, I need to talk to Jay." She nodded and gave ebony the warm clothe in her hand.  
"Thanks Ebony, I owe you."  
"No problem," she began to lightly pat his face with the clothe. "Just don't forget about me when you become city leader." Jay smiled, but winced at the pain it caused his lip. "You love her, Jay"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"So what are you gonna do about Trudy."  
Jay had thought about Trudy, but not the two together. "I don't know."  
Ebony smirked; she was going to love this.  
  
Siria woke to the pain in her head. Looking around she recognized the sand red walls. Was this another nightmare? No. She was in the hotel. Siria tried to move her hands, but her arms were chained behind her. She was thinking of ways to get free, but none were present. When she looked up she realized that a camera was watching her. Then the door opened, Mega walked in. "You've been out all day."  
"What do want?"  
"I have what I want?"  
"Jay, where is he."  
"I never really wanted Jay. You're the one I love."  
"You have funny way of showing it."  
Mega scowled as Siria narrowly looked at him. "I gave you everything and you betrayed me. Show me your loyalty and tell me were the rest are." He smiled.  
"No."  
"Fine, we leave for Liberty tomorrow." With that he left the room.  
Siria looked at the camera. "YOU BASTARD!" She then let her head hang. Minutes late to guys dressed in techno uniform came into the room. Grabbing Siria they began to speak through their mask.  
"Mega said torture her."  
"I'm starved. I say we just bash her over the head till she passes out." Siria's eye's widened.  
"Yeah but what if we kill her?"  
"Just say the VR torture was too much for her. Dude, there's no way in hell I'm gonna miss dinner again. Don't worry I'll try not to kill her. I can make this quick" They both began laugh as the pulled Siria in to a room. It was the same room she had rescued Jay from.  
"Ok genius, how are we going to hit her?"  
"Man you're right. Well pin her to the ground and I'll give her a little stun." The guard holding her pushed her to the ground. She struggled but the guy was stronger. Facing the ground Siria heard the familiar ring of a zapper warming up. She screamed but there was no use. They hardly paid attention to her. Suddenly just as she heard the zapper fire there shot of pain that went through her body. It was mind numbing and made Siria's eyes flutter as they became heavier, and then she fainted. The two technos pushed her lifeless body under a VR helmet and quickly left the room. 


	19. The Ultimatum

Chapter Nineteen  
  
It was a warm sunny morning when Jay woke. He had stayed up late last night waiting for Siria. His face still stung but that hardly fazed him. He still didn't know where she was and that was the only thing that matter. When he went to eat breakfast, both Ebony and Siva looked at him they could tell Siria had not showed up last night. Sitting next to Siva, Lex looked at Jay. "Hey man we'll go look for her today."  
"Jay she's fine." Ebony was looking up at him but he seemed to not be paying attention.  
When Jay came out of his trance he looked Ebony. "I wish I could believe you."  
  
Siria was out cold in the back of a techno truck heading for Liberty. Java was seated next to Mega. She stared in disgust at Siria's limp body. "I don't know why you had to bring her."  
"I'm not telling you anything, Java." Mega stared at the screen of his laptop.  
"What are you working on?"  
"Along with why I brought Siria, that is also none of your business." Mega calmly retorted.  
"Oh Mega you work so hard." She placed her hand seductively on his shoulder. "You should really try-"  
"Java, shut up, and just watch her and tell me if she wakes."  
  
Jay sat impatiently at a table. "Lex are you ready."  
"God man, hold on!" Lex kissed Siva. Jay stared in exasperation.  
As the two got ready to walk out of the saloon, movement could be heard of people gathering and an engine roared in the distance. "What is that?" Slade murmured walking out of the saloon with the rest. They watched as a large black truck with the Techno emblem slowed to a stop at the entrance. Half of a dozen technos jumped out of the back followed by Mega, Java, and an unconscious Siria Mega moved in front of the armed techno as Java held Siria.  
Java smirked. "How quaint, little sisters come out so I can see what the country life has done to you."  
Jay and the rest stood on the porch of the saloon. When he saw Siria, Jay tried to walk forward but was held back by Ebony. "You can't go out there."  
Ram surveyed the scene. He then stepped forward. "Ram!" Java dropped Siria staring thunderstruck at Ram. "Is that you?" She slowly walked towards him.  
Mega looked at Ram. "Java, he's the enemy."  
"Come join me my Java." Ram said calmly holding out a hand to her. She continued to walk towards him.  
In a rage of anger at being betrayed for a second time, Mega yelled, "Shoot them both!" Mega's order caused confusion among the small number of troops. Mega looked at their faces and yelled, "I said SHOOT THEM!" The troop reluctantly aimed then fired. Java ran covering Ram's body with her own. She fell and lay still on the dusty ground.  
"No!" Siva's voice cried as tears came to her eyes. Ebony stood silent. Slade placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears.  
"Jay surrender, or watch her die...painfully." Mega pointed at Siria's stirring body.  
"Jay..." Siria's voice was weak.  
Ram looked over at Jay "Don't do it."  
"I-I can't."  
While Mega waited for Jay to surrender, Slade began to think of a program Ram had faintly mentioned. He ran back into the saloon followed by Ebony. "Slade what are you doing?"  
"Ram's computer."  
"What! This is no time to fool around."  
Slade was seated at the computer, when Siva rushed into the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" She looked at Slade confused.  
"Ram had a program to stop mass Techno revolt, but-shit- I don't know how to get in."  
"Let me." Siva half pushed Slade out the chair. She easily tapped into the computer remembering exactly how she and Java did it before coming to the city. She quickly scrolled down the computer screen till she came to a program named R. "Hmm... R is for revolt, Ram you're soo clever." She clicked it but what use to be a smile fell from her face as she looked at the screen.  
"Well..."  
"Ebony calm down, I need a password."  
"Ok then"  
"Just give me time to think."  
"We don't have time, think faster."  
Siva looked over her shoulder at her sister, then getting an idea typed in Ebony's name. A large 'access granted' flashed across the screen. "We're in."  
  
Back outside the saloon, Jay was looking at Siria. Mega had his arm around her neck. Ram looked over at Jay. It's not worth it. This is war."  
Jay was in confusion, was this the end. He loved Siria, but what was holding him back...just every sad kid who lived in the city under Mega's rule.  
  
Siva looked at the program in aw. "This-this is a self destruct mechanism for the zappers. And to think I've been looking for clothing storages all those times."  
"That's it." Slade leaned over Siva's shoulder looking at the screen.  
"So...what do we do?" Ebony crossed her arms.  
"Well we need a code." Siva muttered nonchalantly.  
"And..."  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Jay, he isn't even armed what can he do?" Ram glanced at Mega and laughed.  
"Ram, you idiot, you think everyone is as useless as you with a zapper. Jay make up your mind or I'll break her neck and then yours. Just surrender and I'll let her go."  
  
Siva stared blankly at the screen. "Uh... Any ideas?"  
Slade began to think. He then opened a book with a sheet of paper in it. On the sheet was a list of numbers and letters in a combination of orders. "Here try these."  
Siva stared at the piece of paper confused. "Which one?"  
"Give me that." Ebony snatched the paper from Siria's hand. She quickly looked at the paper. "Try this one." She smiled pointing to one of the codes.  
  
"Ok..." Jay had a defeated look on his face. "I give up."  
Mega smiled triumphantly. "Good choice."  
"You just have to let go of her first."  
"Take her." Mega laughed pushing Siria out of his arms. Stumbling Siria ran to Jay and put her arms around him.  
"Jay, no."  
"Siria..." Jay struggled with his words. "Siria, I love you."  
"Oh, oh no, Jay please." Siria looked at him desperately.  
Mega looked at the two of them. "This is absolutely sick!" Ram could plainly see the rage on Mega's face. Mega turned to his troops. "Men I want you to shoot them both." The Technos lifted their zappers towards the two. The buzzing of zappers started in the air. Just as they were ready to shoot, each of the zappers exploded on their wearers wrist.  
"What's going on?" Lex screamed over the noise.  
Ram smirked. "R"  
The Technos fell to the ground their wrist and hands cover with blood. The sound stopped.  
"Surrender Mega it's over."" Ram was walking closer, but before Ram or Jay could reach him, Mega ran. No one stopped him.  
Siria looked in the direction Mega was running. "He's going back to the city. We have to stop him."  
Ram looked over at Siria. "There'll be nothing for there. I planned it that way. Some one-Amber- should be taking care of the rest."  
Siria stared at Ram. She had been a pawn to get Mega to Liberty. She felt like an idiot. Jay looked at Siria. "You don't look so well. You need to lie down." She nodded and leaned on Jay for support. They walked into the saloon with Lex in tow.  
Ram stayed behind. He looked at Java's limp body. Part of him wanted to break down, but he knew he couldn't. Picking up Java he walked into the saloon. He would cry himself to sleep that night. 


	20. A Resolution

Chapter Twenty  
  
Siria woke early the next morning. She looked at Jay who was asleep beside her. They had spent the night talking things over and making love. He asked her to live in the mall with him. She had been apprehensive but accepted. It would be a change. Siria left their room and went out into the saloons main area. It was covered with sleeping Technos, all of whom were wounded. Ebony was seated in a chair sipping coffee. "Good morning." She took a sip.  
"Hey." Siria looked down at Ebony.  
Ebony looked at Siria awkwardly. "What's your problem, Jay wouldn't play happy families."  
"Is that why you two broke he wouldn't play 'happy families'."  
"What." Ebony laughed. "Me and Jay have broken up...for good." Ebony sighed. "Look...what me and Jay had was special, but it's over. We're just friends."  
"Yeah, whatever." Siria rolled her eyes.  
Ebony glared at Siria. "This has nothing to do with Jay." Siria returned the stare. "Oh ok what is it with you. Did I still your boyfriend BEFORE the virus, or just WALKED ALL OVER YOU?" Ebony crossed her arms trying to remain calm.  
"My brother."  
"Your brother...I don't even know YOUR brother."  
"Aseem, he was in YOUR militia."  
"And..."  
"And he DIED."  
Ebony looked across the table at Siria. "I can't be blamed for what happened so long ago." Ebony stared at very young Techno who was asleep. "It was about survival, Siria. Your brother didn't just die. He stopped surviving. He lost the game."  
Siria sat down in a chair. She was looking down at the tattoo on her wrist. She finally realized she was going to have to let go. She then looked up at Ebony. "So, are you and Slade together?"  
Ebony smiled. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Why?"  
Siria smiled. "Because he likes you so you're stuck with him."  
"I think I can handle that"  
Siria smirked. "Good luck."  
  
A/N: Yeah happy or no? Sorry Jebonist no luck for you this time maybe next. Not bad for something I wrote in sheer boredom. If completely happy with this ending and don't wish for little Siria's perfect world to shatter don't go on, but if you fill like a baby who has just been dropped Review and go read Book II: Changes. As a matter of fact even if you are happy go review and boost my self-esteem. 


End file.
